And she never wanted to leave
by LauSeg
Summary: Después de haber fusionado la Tierra y Mewni, todos están buscando alguna respuesta a lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo, habrán de realizar que nada es más poderoso que el amor.


**Hola queridos lectores.**

**A mí en lo personal me ha encantado el final de la serie, aunque dejara preguntas abiertas, pero no me impide inspirarme para hacer un One-shot sucesor de la conclusión final de esta serie, una vez más, espero que disfruten de lo que mi imaginación puede ofrecerles.**

**Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy, la historia aquí relatada es completamente de mi autoría.**

**Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

* * *

— ¡Moon! —, exclamó Eclipsa mientras corría con la pequeña Meteora en brazos en busca de la ex reina, hasta que la encontró abrazada a River en posición fetal; aquella explosión había generado un gran impacto para todos, y, aunque Globgor pudiera proteger a su familia con su gran tamaño, Moon y River no corrían con la misma suerte, razón por la cual, la primera acción de la reina de la oscuridad fue verificar que no hubiese ningún herido, finalmente, se agachó y tocó su hombro —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡¿Dónde está Star?! —, respondió ella con una pregunta muy alterada mientras se ponía de pie de golpe y sus ojos se humedecían levemente; tanta era su preocupación que no se había fijado en su alrededor.

— ¿Eclipsa? —, llamó Globgor con un poco de miedo, pues él sí que se había fijado en el ambiente nuevo que ahora los rodeaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo? —, preguntó su esposa con preocupación, cuando finalmente pudo notar que algo muy inusual pasaba, de repente, edificaciones, medios de transporte y construcciones que nunca antes se habían visto en Mewni se hacían presentes, y de manera inmediata, Eclipsa no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Lo sé… ¿qué ha pasado? —, preguntó el monstruo mientras observaba todo y a la vez nada, su expectación fue tan inmensa que se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

— ¡Star! —, de repente, ambos esposos oyeron el grito desesperado de Moon mientras se alejaba intentando esquivar cada elemento nuevo que se le presentaba; vaya que ella era una madre bastante preocupada, no le importaba que todo hubiera cambiado, ni le importaba que ya no hubiera magia, todo lo que quería saber era que no le había pasado nada a su única hija, y más aún, recién habiendo recuperado a su familia después del terrible error que había cometido, así que por eso corrió y corrió todo lo que pudo seguida de River, quien también estaba preocupado por su pequeña, y detrás de ellos, Eclipsa y Globgor decidieron apoyarlos en su búsqueda; no deseaban que su salvadora hubiera sufrido alguna repercusión tras aquella explosión de magnitudes colosales. La familia mitad monstruo aún estaba sorprendida de todos los cambios que se habían generado, sin embargo, algo que también los sorprendía, era que los padres de la subestimada no parecían muy sorprendidos antes las cosas nuevas que se les presentaba.

— ¡Moon, espera! —, afortunadamente para Eclipsa, la aludida escuchó su desesperado llamado y dejó que la alcanzara —. ¿Sabes qué significa todo esto?

—No, pero reconozco las calles terrícolas, y la escuela en la que estudiaba Star… —, respondió Moon con tristeza, cuando de repente, el asombro se apoderó de su rostro al percatarse de lo que había sucedido —. ¡Eclipsa! Star volvió al reino de la magia en plena destrucción y…creí oír que se había quedado con Marco…

— ¿Acaso ellos…partieron? —, preguntó ella con asombro total.

—Partieron de la magia para crear algo nuevo… —, concluyó Moon con sorpresa por lo que había deducido por su cuenta, no, esto ya no era Mewni, era una combinación extraña —. Debemos encontrarla —, dijo finalmente mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza, y habiendo aceptado la situación, empezaron a llamar a Star incontables veces mientras buscaban por cada detalle nuevo que se les cruzara, hasta que Eclipsa escuchó otros llamados, esta vez dirigidos hacia Marco; alguien lo estaba buscando, y cuando la ex reina observó de donde provenían esos llamados, pudo deducir que se trataba de sus padres, y Meteora soltó un leve grito dulce de alegría al divisar a su compañera en brazos de Rafael Díaz.

—Parece que a mi hija le agrada la tuya —, comentó el moreno mientras observaba como ambas bebés balbuceaban como si entablaran una conversación en su propio idioma, y Eclipsa vio con curiosidad como la pequeña Mariposa señalaba sus redondas mejillas con sus pequeñas manos, y Meteora alzaba las suyas en señal de no saber nada; pareciera que hubiera preguntado por las marcas de tréboles.

—Eso veo —, la madre soltó una pequeña risa llena de ternura hacia su pequeña hija, sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, pues recordó de golpe que era lo que estaba haciendo —. ¿Ustedes son los padres de Marco?

— ¿Has visto a nuestro hijo? —, preguntó Angie con asombro y preocupación —. Primero hubo un terremoto y luego una gran explosión, y ahora… —, no pudo terminar su frase, pues se había quedado viendo a los grandes monstruos circulando por las calles de lo que antes era Echo Creek.

—Lo sé, todo esto es nuevo para nosotros también —, respondió Eclipsa preocupada —. Por eso necesitamos encontrar a Star; necesitamos respuestas.

—Vamos —, dijo la pareja al unísono mientras se alejaban buscando algún rastro de los jóvenes.

…

—E-es-estoy…feliz de verte otra vez —, tartamudeó Marco sin poder dejar de soltar lágrimas de alegría.

—Y yo… —, ahora Star reía nerviosa; no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación completamente inesperada, sin embargo, ya lo tenía en frente, ¿por qué no hacer lo que solía hacer? Y fue por esa razón que la rubia no lo pensó dos veces para derrumbar al moreno en un gran abrazo, acompañado por llantos desconsolados —. ¡Te tengo Marco Díaz!

—Y yo a ti, Star Butterfly —, respondió él con cariño mientras correspondía el abrazo y la estrechaba entre sus brazos como si ese fuera su último día vivo, y a partir de ahí, ambos lloraron de alegría e incredulidad; después de haber destruido la magia y ser transportados a sus respectivos mundos, no creyeron volver a verse, y pensaron que la relación amorosa que apenas habían iniciado en tiempos de conflicto se había desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo ahí estaban, sintiendo sus latidos fuertes y jadeantes de tanta emoción, y fue en ese momento que Marco abrió los ojos, se olvidó de su llanto y enfocó su vista hacia la nueva dimensión que había creado con Star —. Star, mira —, y la rubia le hizo caso admirando las edificaciones altas de los castillos mewmanos combinados con la tecnología terrana.

—Nosotros… ¿hicimos esto? —, preguntaron al unísono con asombro mientras sus miradas paseaban por cada detalle de aquel ambiente en el que ahora se encontraban, hasta que de casualidad sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y se quedaron ahí, estáticos y brillantes ante la mirada del otro, y cada vez que se hacían más cercanos se iban cerrando con tranquilidad, hasta que finalmente, después de tanto haber sufrido, los labios del moreno acariciaron suavemente la fina boca de su novia, como si quisiera contemplarlos con su sentido del tacto antes de comérselos con amor y pasión, seguía rozando sus labios contra los de ella, hasta que un pequeño mordisco intuitivo se le escapó, y luego procedió llenar los rosados labios de la chica con pequeños besos, los cuales se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes y profundos; él no lo resistía más, deseaba saborear aquello que lo traía loco, tan loco como para no haber regresado a la tierra en el fin de la dimensión mágica, y por parte de Star, bueno, ella disfrutaba al completo de la danza de lenguas que ahora practicaba con su novio, la sacaba fuera del nuevo mundo que habían creado y la hacía soñar despierta; vaya que había magia en ese beso, pero no la magia que había causado una monarquía matriarcal en lo que había sido Mewni, no, esta era la magia discreta pero poderosa del amor entre dos seres que se pertenecen el uno al otro, dos complementos, dos almas unidas por decisión propia, sin maldición de por medio.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su fantasía, que no se habían percatado de que varios pares de ojos anonadados los observaban con detenimiento, tristemente, uno de aquellos espectadores tenía tres ojos, aun así, sonrió con melancolía aceptando que su ex novia y él tenían caminos muy distintos, y estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, después de todo, nunca había tenido una amistad tan sincera como la que había cultivado con el moreno.

—Star… —susurró Moon sorprendida mientras los veía, y ya se disponía a acercarse a su hija, cuando una mano la detuvo, se volteó y se dio cuenta de que era Eclipsa.

—Déjalos disfrutar el momento, Moon —, pidió ella mientras los observaba con admiración, y la pequeña Meteora soltaba pequeñas risas eufóricas —. Creo que ya tenemos la respuesta a todo esto.

Y fue así como cada familiar, amigo y conocido de Star y Marco se fue habituando al nuevo estilo de vida, era difícil en un principio, pero todos y cada uno pusieron empeño en hacer que todo funcionara, la monarquía Butterfly nunca regresó al ahora conocido Earth-ni, aunque los Waterfolk, los Spiderbite, los Pigeon, los Ponyhead, los Lucitor y los Johansen siguieron gobernando sus respectivas localidades, ahora los ciudadanos elegían a un nuevo líder para que controlara los estilos de vida de los humanos y los monstruos, brindándoles viviendas y un trato digno y justo, era cierto, algunos humanos despreciaban a los monstruos aún, y Mina vagaba por las calles difundiendo aquello, aun así, la tolerancia se fue instaurando de a poco durante varios años, y por fin consiguieron la paz que tanto anhelaban.

…

_El ambiente ahora se encontraba tenso, Star reconocía aquel sitio en donde estaba, parecía ser el gran salón de la abuela, pero ahora era un gran pasillo en cuyas paredes se alzaban deslumbrantes los tapices de las antiguas reinas de lo que una vez fue Mewni, y mientras Star caminaba lentamente por aquel corredor, admiraba cada tapiz como los recuerdos del legado que había dejado atrás hacía nueve años atrás, sin embargo, no se percató de que cada reina ya no aparecía en su respectivo cuadro, y de manera repentina y aterradora, frente a la rubia se presentó un fantasma pálido, a quien ella pudo reconocer bastante bien._

_**Skywynne, la reina de las horas **__se inclinó en señal de reverencia y ofreció su mano a Star, quien la tomó con ápice de duda, y de manera repentina, había comenzado un baile entre ellas, la reina fantasma mantenía su expresión indiferente y sin emoción alguna, mas sus pasos se sentían bastante fluidos, como si danzara sobre el agua, y aquello no le sorprendía a su pareja de baile, pues del libro de hechizos había aprendido que a Skywynne le encantaba implementar bailes en sus hechizos, como la estampida de guerricornios. Al alrededor de Star empezaron a aparecer fantasmas de muchas reinas anteriores a aquella con la que bailaba, y no pudo reconocer ni sus nombres ni sus rostros, pues se había perdido el antiguo libro de hechizos en el que se registraban todas ellas incluída Lyric, la madre de Skywynne. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", la rubia escuchó aquel hechizo susurrante, y acto seguido, la reina de las horas desapareció, haciéndose una con el viento._

_**Jushtin, el incalculable **__apareció frente a ella ofreciendo su mano, "¿Qué clase de rareza es esta?" preguntó el subconsciente de Star, quien, a pesar de desconfiar de todo aquello, aceptó la mano de su ancestro y volvió a bailar, sin embargo, esta danza era más dinámica que los pasos de ballet de la reina anterior, Jushtin tampoco mostraba emoción alguna, sin embargo, solía darle varias vueltas a su pareja de baile y lanzarla al aire de manera elegante. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", el susurro se volvió a escuchar mientras el fantasma desaparecía también, sin embargo, era difícil de explicar, pero Star estaba empezando a disfrutar de las compañías y de los bailes._

_**Solaria, la talla monstruos**__ se mostró y ofreció su manos también, y Star, con un poco más de confianza la tomó y empezó el tercer baile, el cual, demostraba toda la rudeza de la mayor luchadora contra los monstruos, ya que ninguno de sus pasos eran suaves, y sostenía a su pareja sin delicadeza alguna; Star cuestionaba si entablar aquella danza con ella era lo correcto, pues había leído su historia y sus acciones, sin embargo, ella ya no era más que el fantasma de sus recuerdos, los cuales se harían más borrosos, pues la chica ya había destruido la magia para siempre, y ya no quedaría algún legado de magia que pudiera hacer algún daño. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", el momento llegó, y el fantasma de Solaria se fue esfumando._

_**Festivia, la divertida**__ ahora se veía inexpresiva, pero no hacía falta entender que ella era la más sonriente de todas, así que esta vez fue la rubia quien le extendió la mano, y el fantasma aceptó gustoso, empezando así un baile mutuo, en donde cada una se daba vueltas, se lanzaban y disfrutaban de hacer pasos raros y extravagantes, Star reía ante aquello, y, aunque el fantasma no mostraba emoción alguna, era bastante notorio que disfrutaba de su compañía; vaya que ella era su verdadera ancestro, su verdadera raíz y, aunque la Alta comisión de magia hubiera arruinado el legado Butterfly cambiando a dos bebés completamente inocentes, Star no se arrepentía de descender de una chica alegre y radiante. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", el fantasma de Festivia se fue con el humo, y a Star se le escapó una pequeña lágrima de alegría._

_**Dirhhennia, la amontonada **__se presentó ante ella y ofreció su mano sin sentimiento y sin ganas, Star la tomó y volvió a empezar la danza, sin embargo, esta no la disfrutó tanto como la anterior, ya que los pasos del fantasma eran bastante torpes y desordenados, no iban al tiempo de las melodías de la canción, y Dirhhennia no parecía dar esfuerzo en aquello. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", sin pena ni gloria, Dirhhennia desapareció, dejando a su paso el baile más indiferente de todos._

_**Crescenta, la ansiosa **__apareció y ofreció su mano con una gran delicadeza, bastante contrastante con Solaria, y así volvieron a empezar, Star disfrutaba de los pasos bien estructurados y planeados por el fantasma, sin embargo, había algo que no la mantenía muy contenta, y era el hecho de que, a pesar de que la fórmula de Crescenta era muy similar a la de Skywynne, sus pasos eran tan calculados y perfeccionistas que no dejaban a la rubia tomar sus propios pasos, el fantasma pretendía imponer autoridad en todo momento, giraba y saltaba con una precisión enfermiza, lo cual se hacía irónico, ya que su hermana era todo lo contrario a ella. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", el fantasma de Crescenta paró de bailar y se desvaneció lentamente._

_**Rhina, la enigmática**__ tomó sin avisar la mano de la rubia, y, aunque el baile parecía más fluido que el anterior, realmente no lo era, ya que cada paso parecía ser un acertijo difícil de resolver, tres a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda, seis en diagonal, dos vueltas, siete pasos atrás, era bastante confuso para Star, quien simplemente se limitaba a seguirla, tal vez nunca descifraría aquel mensaje que quería dar, pero eso no importaba, la danza no se hacía menos disfrutable para ella, de repente, empezó a notar con asombro que del techo caían tanto copos de nieve, como hojas anaranjadas y flores primaverales, ¿acaso había estado bailando durante tanto tiempo? Se preguntó a sí misma, sin embargo, aquel ambiente solo hizo más bello el momento, ella no se quería ir. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", oyó aquel susurro al mismo tiempo que Rhina le decía adiós._

_**Celena, la tímida **__se mostró ante ella, y con un movimiento tembloroso y dudoso, ofreció su mano y empezaron a bailar, los pasos del fantasma eran bastante introvertidos, pequeños y lentos, como si tuviera miedo de bailar libremente, así que tuvo que ser Star quien liderara la danza, dando vueltas alrededor del pasillo y saltando, Celena se sentía un poco incómoda, pero se fu dejando llevar poco a poco. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", Celena desapareció._

_**Estrella, la dibujante, **__Star de manera inmediata la reconoció como su bisabuela, y juntas emprendieron una danza libre y alegre, cuando de repente, por cada paso que daba el fantasma, el suelo desprendía colores luminosos y vibrantes, lo cual embelesó a su pareja de baile, y así, ambas bailaron un vals lleno de matices y escalas de grises, vaya que aquella mujer era una verdadera artista, aunque, de lo que no se percataba Star al estar tan ensimismada en el baile, era que Estrella repetía el mismo patrón que Rhina, como si estuviera haciendo una pintura con los pies. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", Estrella se detuvo y se esfumó ante los azules ojos de su bisnieta._

_**Comet, la chef, **__ahora era el turno de la abuela, con quien Star por fin tenía el gusto de interactuar, y así empezó la danza, los pasos del fantasma eran bastante suaves, sin embargo, tomaban las manos de Star de una manera bastante maternal y tierna, tanto así que ella confundía sus manos con las de Moon, y fue ahí donde la rubia recordó la canción de los pasteles, claro, Comet era la mejor cocinera de todas las reinas que habían existido, era una lástima que no hubiera sobrevivido a Toffee. "Romper el lazo, rasgar la tela, romper la piedra, detener la magia", el fantasma de la reina empezó a irse, y mentalmente, con una lágrima en su rostro, Star se dijo "Balooh baleeh, balooh balooh, te dejo ir, ya te irás tú"._

_Los bailes habían terminado y ella lo sabía bien, sin embargo, algo mantenía a Star completamente asombrada observando fijamente al suelo, y se había dado cuenta de que Estrella había hecho una pintura, y aquella pintura no era nada más ni nada menos que el tapiz que ella había divisado en la dimensión de Glossaryck hace años, aquel que la reflejaba a ella destruyendo la magia con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras todos a su alrededor lucían victoriosos sobre los soldados solarianos, la diferencia era su ambiente, pues Star se percató de que ahora el fondo del cuadro reflejaba a Earth-ni, y fue ahí donde ella se alegró profundamente, ya que eso indicaba que sí, aquel era su destino, y Marco era su complemento directo, estaba tan concentrada en aquella pintura, que de manera atemorizante se le apareció de frente nada más ni nada menos que Toffee, "¿pero, qué hace él acá?", se preguntó así misma mientras lo observaba con curiosidad, sin embargo, el septariano no lucía ninguna emoción, y acto seguido, le ofreció su mano a Star, quien lo miró confundida, "¿también bailaremos?" decidió tomarla para despejar las dudas, sin embargo, se había equivocado por completo, ya que el mosntruo lo único que estaba haciendo era escoltarla hacia un lugar en específico, la rubia no entendía del todo hacia dónde se dirigía, mas se sorprendió de sobremanera al observar su destino: era ella misma convertida en su fase mariposa, sentada tranquila sobre el trono de la reina, Star no entendía nada, sin embargo, enmudeció cuando Toffee le ofreció una daga extraña; había comprendido que aquella mariposa era su estado más puro de magia, o al menos, lo que recordaba ella de la magia, así que tomó la daga y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella manifestación, deseaba dudarlo, pero ese no era el caso, debía destruir todo lo que quedaba de magia, y sin pensarlo dos veces, inclinó su brazo y clavó la daga._

Despertó sudorosa y asustada; vaya que había sido un sueño bastante extraño y terrorífico, sin embargo, Star por fin realizó que se encontraba en su tranquila habitación, y al voltear la mirada a un lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Marco, quien la sostenía con mucho cariño sumido en un sueño profundo, y al ver aquel rostro angelical, la rubia sonrió enternecida, estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando escuchó los llantos de un pequeño bebé.

—No es mi hija, es mi hermana… —, dijo Marco entre sueños, ante lo cual su esposa rió levemente.

—Sí es nuestra hija, cielo —, respondió ella con cariño mientras besaba la frente de su enamorado, y acto seguido, se levantó de la cama con suma delicadeza, tomó una bata y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con ella para ir a la habitación de su pequeña hija, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

—Ya, ya, aquí está mamá —, susurró Star mientras sostenía a la bebé entre sus brazos y la arrullaba, aquella pequeña había heredado la piel morena y el lunar de Marco, sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre, los cuales la miraban con un brillo sin igual. "Glossaryck tenía razón, tomé la decisión correcta", pensó mientras seguía arrullando a su retoño entre su pecho, hasta que la pequeña por fin pudo volver a dormirse. Star dejó a la pequeña en su cuna y regresó a su habitación, se retiró la bata y se recostó para volver a abrazar a su esposo y observarlo con un brillo hermoso en sus azules ojos.

—Te amo, Marco —, susurró mientras besaba levemente los labios del latino.

—Y yo a ti, Star… —, respondió él sin abrir los ojos, parecía estar aún sumido en un sueño profundo, pero eso no le importaba a Star, ya que, dormido o despierto, sabía cuánto la amaba también, y tranquila y feliz por la vida que había conseguido, la ex reina cerró sus ojos y empezó a soñar.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el One-shot n.n**

**Para escribir el sueño de Star, me inspiré en la letra de la canción Jenny of Oldstones de Florence + The Machine, canción la cual recomiendo escuchar, es bonita y melancólica :3**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? La serie ya ha terminado, pero no significa que los fanfics no abunden :3**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Att: LauSeg.**


End file.
